One Child, One Owner
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. He has made all of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors slaves. Each of his followers gets a slave. How would the story go if different people got Harry? Sorry about the confusion, the introduction is back! R/R!
1. Introduction

Story ~ One Child, One Owner  
  
Rating ~ PG-13 for one-sided slash, violence and child abuse (later chapters)  
  
Summery ~ Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. He has made all of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors slaves. Each Death Eater and Slytherin gets a slave. How would the story go if different people got Harry?  
  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!  
  
This story is going to be different every chapter. It is what would happen if Snape, Draco and Lucius got Harry. Thing is that they get him separately. IT IS TOTALLY DIFFERNET WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER! Who gets him will be labeled for the chapter. This time is just a summery. You will see with the next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
One Child, One Owner  
  
Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to his best friend Ron. Today was Halloween and Ron pulled Harry out of bed convincing him that the first ones in the Great Hall got the best-baked Pumpkin.  
  
"Well, I really don't see any food on the table," Harry pointed out the 'food' on the table was things that they put into potions. Ron stared flabbergasted at it and started to shake his head slowly.  
  
"No! We just had potions yesterday! We aren't suppose to have it again until Friday!" Harry realized that may other people were entering the Hall and discovering the same problem. A few minutes later when most of the students were in the Great Hall, Dumbledore walked in closely followed by Snape.  
  
"Now, now students; there is no mistake with what has been placed before you," When Dumbledore got to the teacher's table he sat down in his chair with Snape close behind him. Harry caught Snape's eye and they stared back at each other for awhile. Snape smiled and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"We are going to make a potion which will show how well you know your potions. You are required to make a perfect healing potion. Any kind," There was many groans from the students as cauldrons started to appear in front of everyone. Harry looked over to Ron to see that he was banging his head against his cauldron.  
  
"They have never done this before…must be a new thing," Fred whispered to Harry who was sitting on Harry's other side. Hermione sat across from Harry and was already cutting up some horse flowers.  
  
"This will be easy Ron, just get it over with," Harry said as he got a cup and started to measure a cup of bat's blood. Ron stopped banging his head and started on his potion.  
  
Harry poured the bat's blood into his cauldron and started to cut up varieties of plants and materials.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Thank goodness, I am finally finished!" Harry murmured to himself. Hermione had been down for about 10 minutes now and Ron was too busy cursing his bubbly green potion. Harry had made a Guérison potion. A Guérison could heal one who was put under any of the Unforgivable Curses. Harry smiled to himself .  
  
Dumbledore and Snape were walking around seeing how everyone was doing on their potions. When they reached Ron, his potion exploded in his face. Dumbledore shook his head slowly. Snape placed a red dot in front of Ron's cauldron. Then they went towards Harry.  
  
"Let's see how you did Harry," Dumbledore said softly to him as he leaned over to see into Harry's cauldron. He accidentally brushed his hand on Harry's cheek and a pain slapped over his scar. Harry grabbed at his head and Dumbledore grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore hissed softly, gradually letting Harry go. Harry took a deep breath and lowered his eyes so Dumbledore's blue ones couldn't cut into him.  
  
"Nothing sir," Harry mumbled. Dumbledore nodded sadly and started to overlook the potion again. He smiled briefly.  
  
"Ah, you made up a perfect Guérison potion. Quite difficult to make, isn't it?" Dumbledore said with a half smile. Harry nodded quickly and quickly stole a glance from Snape. He appeared to be quite impressed but slightly confused. Dumbledore and Snape each nodded in turn and started towards the next student.  
  
~**~**~  
  
In about a half of and hour later Snape and Dumbledore had checked over all of the students potions. They quickly instructed for all of the students who were given a red dot to go back to their common rooms. When they were gone, Dumbledore faced the remaining students.  
  
"All of you here passed my little test and will be rewarded greatly," Dumbledore said with a smile as he clapped his hand. Over a period of time Dumbledore started to change. First it was his skin which became paler and more stretched over his bones. Then his eyes started to turn a bloody red with slit-like pupils. Most of the students started to go crazy when he had finished transforming. Harry just sat were he was, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.  
  
Lord Voldemort. 


	2. Snape (1) Teacher's Pet

Story ~ One Child, One Owner  
  
Rating ~ PG-13 for one-sided slash, violence and child abuse (later chapters)  
  
Summery ~ Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. He has made all of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors slaves. Each Death Eater and Slytherin gets a slave. How would the story go if different people got Harry?  
  
1 READ WARNING FROM LAST CHAPTER  
  
  
  
2 One Child, One Owner  
  
  
  
2.1 Snape (C1)  
  
Teacher's Pet  
  
Snape walked into the Great Hall and sat in the chair that was placed next to Lord Voldemort. Today was the day that each one of Voldemort's followers received a servant. Most of the Slytherins were already there, hoping for a first pick.  
  
Snape saw Wormtail as he entered the Great Hall with many ragged people behind them. Voldemort had ordered him earlier that day to line up the *slaves* in the Hall so everyone could look around and choose on who they were going to pick.  
  
The slaves looked as if they were with less care than a criminal had. Most of their robes were torn and looked liked they hadn't been fed in days (which was possible). Wormtail made sure all of them were lined up straight. Snape's eye spotted bunches of red hair that he supposed the owners of the hair were Weasley's. Next to him Voldemort was looking them over too.  
  
"So many lives broken in less than a month. Seems impossible, doesn't it?" Snape nodded as he continued to search for the perfect slave.  
  
"It is still just a shame that too many died in the process. The more, the better," Voldemort was stroking one of his long fingers on his chin, looking as if he was also searching for a certain person. "But I am also glad that I am letting a few special ones out for the takes," he said to Snape as he pointed to a small boy who had just entered the Hall.  
  
Wormtail had walked up to the boy Voldemort had pointed to and pushed him along, his mouth opening as he gave a remark to the kid. He lined him up just behind a block of red hair and placed a curse so his feet couldn't move. Curious, Snape leaned forward to get a better look.  
  
The boy was searching the Hall until he caught Snape's eyes. Snape gasped as he saw the child had sparkling green eyes.  
  
He knew that this boy was Harry Potter.  
  
"Surprised, I see. Yes, I decided to release him for a slave. His powers seem to be growing and he be needing to keep busy," Snape continued to stare at Harry even though Harry turned his eyes away. Voldemort continued to talk to him and to himself (continually going in and out of first and third person) until every slave and follower was in the Great Hall. Then he silenced himself and then everyone else. The Slytherins who sat around the slaves turned their eyes upon Voldemort.  
  
"Today everyone will have a chance to pick a slave for them to control. I wouldn't do anything mental so that the slave would die because you only get one. No one will get another if they had any reason with their death. Now, why don't we start with the Death Eaters?" Voldemort turned his head to Snape on his last remark.  
  
"Severus, you may go first,"  
  
Snape stood up and walked away from the head table and started to look around the Great Hall again. He walked between the lines of slaves examining everyone of them. He saw many had everlasting wounds so he simply passed them by. It was only when he got to Harry he stopped.  
  
Snape stared at the top of Harry's head and saw that his black hair was messier than ever. Harry refused to look up to him so Snape kneeled down so that he was at Harry's height. Still, Harry's eyes remained on the floor.  
  
Snape took his left hand and placed it under Harry's chin and pushed up. Harry's eyes looked straight into his. Snape also saw that Harry's famous scar was still there along with a long slash down his cheek. The mark of a slave.  
  
"I'll make sure I return James the favor," Snape whispered to Harry as he yanked his hand. The curse on Harry's feet disappeared and Snape walked out of the Great Hall with the eyes of Voldemort never leaving him.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
Snape dragged Harry to his office and then closed the door behind him. Harry looked up to Snape when he released him and tried to reach the exit but Snape blocked it.  
  
"So, I guess I'm stuck with you," Harry said softly so Snape could barely make it out. Snape walked forward and grabbed Harry's wrist tightly. Snape walked him over to his desk and made him sit on top of it. Snape took out his wand and yelled out a spell that made it impossible for Harry to move. Then he rolled up what use to be Harry's robes and placed his wand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nervort," Snape said softly. Suddenly there was a soft sizzle as the spell burned Harry skin. Harry screamed out in pain and tried to break free from the curse.  
  
"Severus Snape," Snape told his wand his name slowly as it began to brand his words. Harry continued to scream.  
  
Snape murmured a few words that Harry couldn't even make out once he stopped screaming. The wand began to write his words right under his name. When it was done both Harry was released from the spell and both he and Snape looked what Harry was branded with.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
2.1.1 Teacher's Pet  
  
  
  
N/A: Well that was my first chapter for Severus. Next owner will be…Malfoy. Or will it be his father? You will just have to wait and see! ( I am so happy to get this chapter up! Please review! Thank you so much! 


End file.
